1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security devices and especially to locking devices for cycles and the like.
In particular, the locking system of this invention concerns a device for providing a bicycle with tethered anchorage and wheel rotation blockage.
2. Related Art
Bicycle larceny/theft in the United States has become a serious problem and is especially prevalent in larger cities and on college campuses. Commonly used theft deterrents, such as cable locks and chains with padlocks, are relatively easy targets for thieves using bolt cutters and similar tools. Another shortcoming of these locking devices is the tendency to scratch or mar the finish of the bicycle frame during usage and when self-carried, to vibrate when the bike is in motion.
Another type of locking arrangement, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,113 relies upon a U-shaped shackle. A disadvantage of these locks is that the locking mechanism is readily subject to failure when a mechanical force is generated through use of a pipe/lever or an automobile jack. A further limitation of the U-shaped lock device is that the bicycle must be positioned in close proximity to a stationary object to which it is secured.
Still a further deficiency of prior bike lock devices is that they did not separately secure the front wheel and the wheel could, in some instances, be separately removed from a bicycle locked to a bike-rack or stanchion.
Another species of locking device is the wheel spoke-gap traversing lock, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,739, 4,459,833 and 3,788,108. A problem with these locking devices is that the bicycle is not always constrained to a fixed object and thus would not prevent the bicycle from being physically removed.
The nature of this invention concerns a bicycle locking system for theft prevention that is not subject to the limitations of the previously extant devices.
The locking system of this invention includes a carrier member adapted for attachment to a bicycle frame member. A swingable anchor arm is mounted, at one end, to an upper portion of the carrier member; a collar member is provided at an opposite end of the anchor arm. The collar member is hingedly operable for lockable securement to an immovable object. A swivel stirrup depending from a lower portion of the carrier member is proximately located for lockable engagement with a wheel of the bicycle for securing the wheel to the bicycle frame as well as for blocking wheel rotation. The carrier member includes removable spacer elements for accommodation with different size bicycle frame members.
A feature of this invention is that it provides a dual locking system. Another aspect of this invention is that it provides an arrangement of multi-positionable articulated members.
Having thus summarized the invention, it will be seen that it is a preferred object thereof to provide a bicycle mounted locking system for theft prevention which is not subject to the aforementioned limitations.
Another preferred object of this invention is to provide a bicycle mounted locking system providing for tethered anchorage of the bicycle and securement of the front wheel.
A still further preferred object of this invention is to provide a bicycle mounted locking system that is key operated.
Yet another preferred object of this invention is to provide a bicycle mounted locking system that can be selectively attached to a bicycle frame.
A still further preferred object of this invention is to provide a bicycle mounted locking system that is adaptable for use with a range of different-size bicycle frame members.
Still yet another preferred object of this invention is to provide a bicycle mounted locking system that is practical in use, reliable in operation, simple in design, and economical to manufacture.
With these ends in view, the invention finds embodiment in certain combinations of elements and arrangements of parts by which the aforementioned preferred objects and certain other objects are hereinafter attained all as more fully described with reference to the accompanying drawings and the scope of which is more particularly pointed out and indicated in the appended claims.